


Time for Practice!

by darthkouhai



Series: shitty porn train [1]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mirrors, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, i cant believe i wrote this, powerbottom hansol, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkouhai/pseuds/darthkouhai
Summary: They had just learned their Rainy Day choreography, but Yooncheol seems to be having the most trouble trying to remember the moves (there’s a reason he isn’t one of the main dancers). No matter how hard he tries, nothing sticks, and he’s left flailing around like an idiot. Yooncheol knows he’s not the best dancer, they all know that, but this is just getting ridiculous.Sehyuk suggested he ask Hansol for help, but Yooncheol was hesitant to do it. How the hell was he supposed to get through one-on-one lessons with Hansol, when said man is the reason he’s in this mess?(aka: nakta is one thirsty camel and Hansol is his oasis)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karfishylicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karfishylicious/gifts).



> I can't believe I wrote this,,, around 3374 words of shameless naksol smut. this is f i l t h y.
> 
> anyway, this is for you babe <3

They had just learned their  _ Rainy Day _ choreography, but Yooncheol seems to be having the most trouble trying to remember the moves (there’s a reason he isn’t one of the main dancers). No matter how hard he tries, nothing sticks, and he’s left flailing around like an idiot. Yooncheol knows he’s not the best dancer, they  _ all _ know that, but this is just getting ridiculous. 

Sehyuk suggested he ask Hansol for help, but Yooncheol was hesitant to do it. How the hell was he supposed to get through one-on-one lessons with  _ Hansol _ , when said man is the reason he’s in this mess? 

He just… can’t seem to concentrate at all, but you can’t really blame him, can you? How is he supposed to have a clear head when all he sees is Kim Hansol, their self-proclaimed voguing-king, rolling his body to the slow beat of the song. To say it’s distracting is a bit of an understatement.

Not that he’s ever going to admit that to  _ Sehyuk _ , of all people - he’d rather their leader  _ not _ know how much he lusts after their main dancer. That is one secret Yooncheol is hell-bent on taking to his grave - even if he’s seen (more than once) some of his other bandmates getting hot-n-heavy somewhere in the dorms. There’s just no way he wants to risk his secret little (read: huge) crush on Hansol getting loose. 

So he agrees to ask for the dancer’s help, and here they are. In one of the many practice rooms. Alone.  _ Great _ . 

 

“Is.. Is this really going to help?” Yooncheol asks hesitantly, frowning at Hansol through the mirror. 

“Of course,” Hansol grins gently, turning on his heel to face the older man, “I know you’re having some trouble getting the choreo down, so we’ll just work on the bigger parts for today, okay?”

Yooncheol nods, still hesitant. Hansol motions for him to come closer and Yooncheol is  _ sure _ he’s not going to get out of this unscathed (or without a painful boner). He listens (or at least, tries) to Hansol as he carefully explains the choreography, going over the more intricate moves slow enough for Yooncheol to mimic behind him. 

Admittedly, it’s easier this way, when his vision isn’t obscured by 8 other bodies - but at the same time, it just heightens his usual problem.

Yooncheol can’t stop his eyes from following the line of Hansol’s body as he rolls his hips, licking his lips when the pink-haired man’s sweater rides up on his stomach whenever he raises his arms. He almost misses Hansol’s instructions, too caught up in following the drop of sweat rolling down his collarbones. “S-Sorry,” Yooncheol stutters, bowing his head in embarrassment.

He misses the mischievous smirk on Hansol’s face, too busy glaring at his shoes. “It’s fine,” Hansol huffs, laughing softly, “We’ve gotten more progress here than we have in  _ actual _ practice, so there’s nothing to worry about. You’ll get it eventually. Let’s take it from the top.”

Yooncheol nods, swallowing the lump in his throat when he catches Hansol’s gaze through the mirror.  _ Is he _ …? Shaking his head, Yooncheol pushes down the thoughts. He’s  _ really _ not in the mood to pop a boner when Hansol is so close to him.

 

They go over the choreography again, and again, and for once, Yooncheol feels like he’s starting to get the hang of it. His concentration is still all over the place, but he’s able to get the feel for the dance.  _ Only an hour left, _ he soothes, mentally patting himself on the back for getting  _ this _ far without fucking up too badly,  _ one hour until you can go home, and it’ll all be oka-  _

Yooncheol yelps in surprise when something brushes against his stomach. Looking up in alarm, he catches Hansol’s smirk before it disappears. “Don’t worry, hyung,” Hansol laughs, “I’m just going to help you with some positioning.”

Before he can ask what the hell  _ that _ means, Hansol’s fingers are grazing his arms, and he walks behind Yooncheol. Hidden from the mirror by Yooncheol’s taller figure, the man can’t see what Hansol is up to back there - he’s a little unsettled.

Hansol feels the man’s shoulders tense up under his hands and he licks his lips. Trailing his fingers down Yooncheol’s shoulders, down his arm, he maneuvers the elder into different positions, moving him through the chorus’ choreography slowly. Yooncheol is warm under his fingers, and the more they move, the more rigid the vocalist becomes.

_ So cute, _ Hansol thinks, resisting the urge to press a kiss onto the middle of his back.

“Just like that,” the pink-haired man whispers, spinning the both of them until they’re back where they started, with Hansol in front of Yooncheol, the mirror in front of them both.

Yooncheol’s cheeks are a soft pink, and his eyes are a little glossy - Hansol feels a little proud at striking that reaction in his bandmate. He’s not  _ completely _ oblivious to Yooncheol’s little  _ crush _ on him, but he’s not sure how far it extends ( _ does he want a relationship? Or just a good fuck? _ ). So for now, Hansol wants to play with him a little.

The music starts over again, the soft drop of the chorus playing through the tense silence. Yooncheol meets his eyes through the mirror, and the tension between them is thick enough to cut with a knife. Hansol smirks,  _ good _ . 

“You just need to move like this,” he speaks slowly, not taking his gaze away from Yooncheol’s. The man is frozen in place, his fists clenched at his sides - there’s a line of sweat trailing down his neck and Hansol has the urge to follow the trail with his mouth.

Hansol moves slowly, rolling his body sensually to the music. He’s not stupid, he knows what he looks like, and he knows the effect it’ll have on Yooncheol. When he looks back up, Hansol is pleased to see the man red-faced, eyes locked onto Hansol’s movements.

“You like that?” Hansol asks slyly, sending a sultry look at Yooncheol through the mirror. He sees the taller man’s throat bob and his teeth run over plup lips - Hansol  _ knows _ the answer to that question.

With another sneaky smirk, he rolls his hips again, this time pushing back just enough to brush his ass against Yooncheol’s crotch. They both moan at the contact, and Hansol is pleased to note the hardness pressing against him.

“I take that as a yes,” he giggles, breathless. With an exaggerated moan, Hansol presses back against Yooncheol again, even as the man freezes. “Come on, hyung, you can touch me,” he soothes, wrapping his hands around the vocalist’s wrists and dragging his hands onto Hansol’s hips. 

As soon as they make contact, Yooncheol’s fingers dig into the sensitive skin of his hips, nails pressing into his skin deliciously. Hansol moans again, pleased at the pressure, “There you go, baby,” he hums, rolling his hips back against Yooncheol’s dick.

 

This was supposed to be practice - Hansol was supposed to do nothing more than help Yooncheol with their choreo, but  _ this _ ... this is  _ certainly _ welcome too, Yooncheol thinks. His hands tighten around Hansol’s narrow hips, pulling the smaller man closer. Yooncheol towers over him, but Hansol’s presence is enough to make him feel small, even as he wraps himself around the pink-haired man’s body. 

Hansol’s hands tangle in his damp hair, tugging Yooncheol’s head down towards his own. “Do you want me, baby?” He whispers against the side of Yooncheol’s cheek, breath hot, “Do you want to  _ fuck _ me?”

Yooncheol whimpers in response, rolling his hips against Hansol’s ass.  _ Yes, _ he wants to say, to scream to the world, but he can only manage a pathetic whimper with Hansol’s ass pressed tightly against him. 

“Good boy,” Hansol breathes, before turning his head and locking their lips in a kiss. It’s hot, wet, and messy, but Yooncheol isn’t disappointed. He presses tighter against Hansol, letting the younger man lick into his mouth. Hansol pulls away soon after, panting lightly, “since you’ve been so good, I’ll give you a reward now,  _ hyung _ .”

Yooncheol yelps when Hansol spins suddenly, grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him towards the ground. Hansol is on his lap seconds later, grinding down on his dick roughly and kissing him with the same amount of vigour. His hands find purchase on the dancer’s hips again, this time helping him grind down. 

He feels hot, uncomfortable in his clothes and Yooncheol wants nothing more than to feel Hansol’s hands on his body, on his cock - and in turn, he wants to feel  _ all _ all Hansol. “Sollie,” he mumbles, taking the younger man’s lip in between his teeth. Hansol whimpers at that and Yooncheol’s cock throbs at the sound. He wants  _ more _ . “P-Please...|”

“Please what, sweetheart,” Hansol moans, kissing down the line of his neck, “tell me what you want.”

“I want to fuck you,” he gasps, back arching when Hansol’s teeth latch onto a spot above his collarbones.  _ God _ , he thinks, that’s going to leave a mark but Yooncheol doesn’t care. He’s wanted this for  _ so _ long. 

“Of course,” Hansol hums with a smirk, “as you wish,  _ hyung _ .”

When he gets up, Yooncheol’s body feels cold again, and he has to repress his whimper. With hazy eyes, he watches Hansol make his way towards their bags, rummaging around before pulling something out. He can’t make out the bottle in his hands, but Yooncheol has a sneaking suspicion it’s lube (and surprise, surprise, it  _ is _ ).

Hansol kneels in between his legs, setting the little bottle of lube off to the side. He’s silent as he pushes Yooncheol’s shirt up his torso, sucking marks into his sweaty skin. Yooncheol moans with every kiss, every touch, feeling hypersensitive because  _ fuck _ , it’s  _ Hansol _ . Said man’s lips wrap around one of his nipples and his back arches off of the floor, a bitten-off curse flying from his lips.

“ _ Fuck, _ baby,” Yooncheol cries, hands tangling through Hansol’s hair as he moves to the other nipple, than down his chest once again. Hansol is merciless, biting and licking until Yooncheol is a moaning puddle of goo underneath him - before stopping at the hem of his sweats.

Hansol eyes the tent in his sweats, licking his lips. “Oh, hyung,” he groans, slipping his hands into Yooncheol’s sweats, running skilled fingers over his hard cock, “you’re so  _ big _ .”

He says it cheekily, winking up at Yooncheol as his face flushes further, but any protest is buried in the sand once Hansol slips his sweats and his boxers down his thighs. Small hands wrap around his dick, stroking with lazy ease, “Can I taste you?” Hansol asks, blinking up at him through his eyelashes.

Yooncheol nods his head eagerly (like he’s going to say no to  _ that _ ), and Hansol wastes no time in sucking Yooncheol’s cock into his mouth. His mouth is hot and wet,  _ way _ better than anything Yooncheol has ever experienced (or imagined) - he sucks back easily, dick sliding down his throat until Hansol’s nose touches the hair at the base of Yooncheol’s dick. It’s almost  _ too _ much, but then Hansol moans around his cock and the vibrations run through his body - Yooncheol cries out again, fingers tightening in Hansol’s hair. 

Hansol blows him with practiced ease and Yooncheol knows this isn’t his first blowjob (the very thought of him doing  _ this _ to someone else leaves the sour taste of jealousy in Yooncheol’s mouth). He knows Hansol has gotten around, mostly with Byungsoo, Jiho, and Sangdo, but this feels  _ different. _

“I-I’m gonna cum,” he warns, tugging at Hansol’s pink hair until the man pulls off, his lips swollen and shining with spit and precum. 

“Can’t have that, now can we?” Hansol’s voice is raspy,  _ wrecked _ , but he sounds satisfied. With another smirk, he gives Yooncheol’s cock another kiss before letting go, standing up between his legs. For a moment, Yooncheol wonders what he’s doing, but then Hansol’s fingers trail to the bottom of his sweater, and all his thoughts fly out the window.

He slowly unzips his jeans, pulling them down his thighs until they drop at his ankles, his underwear following soon after. His cock is bright red, hard against his stomach, but Hansol doesn’t touch, instead his hands disappear behind his back, “Look in the mirror, baby.

Yooncheol’s eyebrows furrow, his mind too hazy to make the connection.  _ Why-  _ oh, he gasps, breath choked out by a moan when he catches sight of the black plug peeking out of Hansol’s ass.  _ Did he expect this?  _

“I thought about you, you know,” Hansol mumbles through a whimper when his fingers toy with the plug, slipping in beside it, “When I was stretching myself, when we w-were dancing-  _ ah _ , I thought about how good your cock would f-feel in my ass.”

Hansol drops down again, this time with his legs on each side of Yooncheol’s hips. With his free hand, he tugs Yooncheol’s pliant body up until he’s sitting straight, “ _ Watch me _ ,” he whispers into the elder man’s ear, knuckles disappearing beside the plug. 

The sting of his dry fingers only makes Hansol moan, but he can only take so much. He can feel Yooncheol’s eyes on him, watching his fingers disappear in his ass, he can feel Yooncheol’s cock twitching against his thighs - it’s gratifying, knowing he has  _ this _ much of an effect on the older man. 

Pulling out, he quickly coats his fingers in lube before moving back towards his ass. Hansol moans loudly as he slides the plug out of him, dropping it on the floor beside them before slipping his freshly lubed fingers inside of himself. “ _ Fuck, _ hyung,” he moans, grinding against Yooncheol’s lap.

The man’s hands fly towards his hip and Hansol stutters to a stop, tutting under his breath. “N-No touching,” he says in between moans, “You can only touch when you have permission, baby.”

With a painful groan, Yooncheol forces his hands back to his sides, trying not to roll his hips against Hansol to get that friction he  _ so _ desperately wants. The order sits heavily in his stomach, but at the same time it turns him on even  _ more _ when Hansol orders him around like this - it always has. 

Hansol stretches himself around his fingers, making pretty noises beside Yooncheol’s ear and it’s almost too much to take. He wants to _ cum.  _ He wants to bury his cock far up Hansol’s ass and fill him with his cum, wants to feel the smaller man tighten around him, eyes squeezed shut with pleasure.

Yooncheol doesn’t even notice his eyes have slipped shut until Hansol rolls his hips down roughly, pulling him back to reality with a choked gasp. When he opens his eyes again, Hansol’s face is flushed and his lips are bitten, but he’s looking at Yooncheol with unbridled lust, “Do you still want this?”

Yooncheol nods without any hesitation, “ _ God-  _ yes!” 

Hansol’s grin is as bright as it is sultry, and suddenly his hands are on Yooncheol’s cock again. The slide is easier this time, with the lube, and Yooncheol has to force himself not to cum right there and then. “Get ready, baby,” Hansol says against his neck, biting another mark into the skin as he sinks down on Yooncheol’s cock.

The feeling is nothing like he’s ever felt. Hansol is hot around his cock, so deliciously  _ tight _ and  _ god _ , it feels so right. Yooncheol wants to wrap his hands around Hansol’s waist and fuck into him right there, but Hansol gave him an order - _ don’t touch _ .

Yooncheol’s cock slides into him slowly, bigger than he anticipated. The stretch of his cock burns, but in a good way. Yooncheol is long and thick, reaching deeper than Hansol’s fingers could ever  _ dream _ of getting. Even without much movement, if Hansol twitched his hips, Yooncheol’s cock would press right up against his prostate. 

Hansol doesn’t give them any time to adjust, dropping his hands onto Yooncheol’s shoulders and lifting his body, dropping back down onto the man’s cock forcefully. Both of them moan at the movement, and Hansol does it again, working up to a rhythm that has Yooncheol breathless and hazy-minded.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Hansol gasps, head lolling back as he bounces on Yooncheol’s cock, rolling his hips whenever he reaches the base. Yooncheol’s hips started to move and the head of his cock hits his prostate with every thrust -  _ fuck _ , “So  _ good _ !”

Yooncheol has to stop himself from grabbing onto Hansol, because he  _ needs  _ something to hold onto, but his fingers are left flexing against the floor as Hansol moves down on him. He can’t help moving his hips, too lost in pleasure to stop himself.

“T-Touch me,” Hansol gasps, clasping his hands onto Yooncheol’s cheeks and pulling his head forward. Their lips brush against each other, and before Hansol presses them together, he mumbles, “ _ Touch me _ .”

Yooncheol’s hands fly to his hips again, nails leaving marks into the skin as he pulls the smaller man harder onto his cock. Hansol’s tongue brushes against his, completely dominating the kiss as his hand tangles into the hair at the base of his skull. The pull makes his cock twitch, something Hansol notices.

“Y-You like that, huh?” He teases, pulling Yooncheol’s hair harder.

Yooncheol’s reply is cut off by his whimper when Hansol tightens around his cock, his stomach tensing to keep himself from coming. Hansol tuts against his lips again, teeth grazing Yoonchol’s bottom lip and nails scraping against his scalp. “Cum for me,  _ hyung _ ,” he breathes, and that’s enough for Yooncheol to let loose. He moans silently as he comes, head dropping back and mouth falling open as he fills Hansol’s ass with his cum. Hansol tightens around him again and  _ fuck _ , it feels so good.

Hansol buries his face into the crook of Yooncheol’s neck, dropping down until the head of his cock presses against Hansol’s prostate and rolling his hips. He feels Yooncheol’s cum inside of him, hot and dirty, but he’s never felt so full. The very thought of it makes him moan, and Hansol rolls his hips again. 

Yooncheol whimpers under him but Hansol doesn’t let up, massaging his prostate with the head of Yooncheol’s cock until he reaches his own release, biting harshly into the sweaty skin of the vocalist’s neck.

 

Yooncheol sags against him, cheek pressing against the top of Hansol’s pink-hair. His arms fall limp at his sides, and Hansol’s left holding them both up. He laughs softly, stroking Yooncheol’s hair softly. He feels the elder man’s cock softening inside him and moans again, also feeling the hot cum starting to leak out of him. 

“Hyung,” he calls, nudging the underside of Yooncheol’s chin, and the man pulls away to look down at him, visibly tired. Yooncheol’s face flushes again, licking his swollen lips and whimpering as Hansol rolls his hips once more and jostles his hypersensitive cock.

Hansol kneels on shaking legs, pulling himself away from Yooncheol’s lap. The man expects Hansol to get up, to put some distance between them because  _ surely _ , this is a one time thing - but he doesn’t. Instead, Hansol looks up at him though his lashes, reaching around him for the discarded plug. With a mischievous wink, his runs the plug up his inner thighs, gathering the leaking cum on it and, to Yooncheol’s surprise, he presses the plug right back into his ass.

“I want a reminder,” Hansol whimpers, eyes rolling back into his head when the plug touches his sensitive skin. Yooncheol’s eyes are wide, even as Hansol wraps one of his arms around his neck and pulls him in for another wet kiss, “We’ll save the rest of the fun for later, yeah?” 

Hansol stands up, then, pulling off his cum-dirtied sweater and walking towards their bags. Yooncheol can’t take his eyes away from the curve of his back as Hansol slips his clothes back on, pulling on another sweater to replace his soiled one. Hansol looks back at him through the mirror, snickering at his dumbfounded expression - Yooncheol blushes and fumbles with his clothes bashfully (as if they hadn’t just had shameless sex on the floor of one of their company’s practice rooms).

_ Fuck _ , he thinks, staring at the marks on his neck with surprised bliss,  _ did that just happen?  _


End file.
